Strawberry Ice Cream
by EnAAA
Summary: Imagine Konoha as a normal high school...with Sasuke and Naruto being the top two students. But a new pink haired girl in town is about to take their rivalry to the next step.
1. Chapter 1

It was everywhere. The word he hated. The color he hated. The _thing_ he hated.

Sasuke sat up from his nightmare. Pink was all he could see in that world consumed by that God awful color. He got up and dressed – what else could he do but get ready for school? Today was officially his first day as a sophomore and he was running a little late. But he couldn't tarnish his perfect attendance record and he definitely couldn't afford to fall behind his big brother Itachi who was abroad studying to become a doctor. The need to become like his perfect brother was overwhelming and strove Sasuke to achieve perfect marks in all subjects just as Itachi had.

He took one step out his door, skipping breakfast and saw that orange _idiot_ fly past his house. Naruto noticed Sasuke and ran back to greet his rival.

"What's up, Sasuke? You're a little late today, aren't you?" Naruto smirked.

"Hn," was the reply.

"Same old Sasuke. Nice to see you haven't changed over summer. Well, this year I am definitely going to become #1 in the school!"

"Hn."

"Well, can't be late for school! See ya!" waved Naruto and off he went again.

Sasuke laughed. Good ol' Naruto, always challenging him and claiming _he_ was going to be #1. Like he didn't know that spot was reserved for Sasuke and only Sasuke. Naruto was gonna have to stay #2 until Sasuke died.

He started walking towards the school at a steady pace – there was no need to rush like that _idiot_ Naruto. When he got to school, he noticed a lot of girls staring at him. No matter, he was used to it and he didn't mind it. But as soon as he took one step into his classroom, Ino was there waiting to greet him. Goodness, why can't her crush end already? He walked past her, completely ignoring her, to his usual seat to find a girl already sitting there – a _pink_ haired girl, no less.

She didn't notice his glares for she was already socializing with the Hyuga girl to her right. He tapped her shoulder and she finally turned around.

"That's _my_ seat," he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," the pink haired girl said. Sasuke took note of her hypnotizing green eyes.

"Sorry, Sasuke," apologized Hinata. "But she's new here so I just told her to sit there. I didn't think you'd mind so much."

"…No, it's fine since she's new. She can sit here. I'll just find another seat then," Sasuke surrended.

"Thanks so much!" the pink haired girl practically glowed.

Sasuke, not knowing where else to sit, sat on the seat left of the girl. Shikamaru was gonna complain to no end but it was always fun teasing him.

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing in Shikamaru's seat?" demanded a Naruto.

"Sitting," Sasuke dully replied.

"Whatever. I don't see what's wrong with your seat. Hey, girl! Get out of Sasuke's seat!" Naruto pulled the pink haired girl out of her chair only to stammer, "Oh…I'm so sorry. You can sit there. Sorry for the trouble." He retreated to his desk in back of her.

The pink haired girl and Hinata exchanged glances. "This is Sakura, Naruto. She was homeschooled before but now she's attending public school. She's really very nice so treat her kindly," Hinata introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. Naruto, right?" Sakura extended a hand.

Naruto took it. "Yeah. Same to you. Sorry about before."

"No, no. It's alright."

"But, hey. I want to introduce you to my rival here. He's always been #2 to me. This is Sasuke," Naruto gestured to a Sasuke sitting quietly at his desk, listening to everything.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile.

"You, too. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me," Sasuke offered. "Since _I'm_ actually the #1 ranked student in this school."

*Bell rings and teacher walks in*

"Hello students. Welcome back to school. Please call me Mr. Kakashi," started the teacher. "I am your homeroom and history teacher."

Sasuke looked back and saw Shikamaru sleeping on another desk already. Guess he didn't want to go through all of the hassle of arguing with Sasuke for his seat back.

"We're opening up with history," continued Mr. Kakashi. "Well. As an introduction, I'll be assigning a project already." A groan could be heard throughout the classroom. "You'll get into groups of three and a month to complete it. You must construct any historical building such as temples, pyramids, etc. and it must be at least two by two feet. You'll also need to complete an essay – one per group – about the uses, construction, and every detail you can find of the building. Get it?"

Sasuke dreaded it. He hated partners who didn't do their share of the work and started making a mental list of the partners he knew would do the work.

"Oh, and by the way…I'm assigning the groups."

Sasuke _prayed_ for the A students.

"The groups are as follows…Hinata, Kiba, Shino…Ino, Choji, Shikamaru…Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…" and on he went, calling out the groups. When he finished, he told the class to get into their groups and discuss then left.

"…I can't believe I'm in the same group as YOU!" Naruto complained to Sasuke.

"Hey guys, I hope we can work well together," a hopeful Sakura said.

"…Yeah," Sasuke said. "I hope so, too."

Well….it's my first fanfic and it will *hopefully* get better ^^ Hmm, I didn't know what to call Kakashi…even though it's Kakashi sensei technically and the story is set somewhere similar to Japan…I find it kind of awkward when random Japanese words find themselves in the story for no reason…If you guys want it to be sensei, I can change it~ since Mr. Kakashi does sound kind of weird…. :/ haha

Please review and any criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive and relative.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto…why are you spacing out? Get back to work," commanded Sasuke.

"Hmph. I was just thinking," replied Naruto.

"Just research the damn topic, dummy."

"Who was the idiot who picked this topic anyway?"

"That was me," an innocent Sakura said. "I thought pyramids would be simpliest to create and research would be fairly easy. But I guess…not…"

"No, it _is_ a good topic. Naruto here is just being a lazy dumbass," said Sasuke.

Sakura laughed. "Oh, it's about time I leave. Can I trust you two to finish the essay? We just need a conclusion."

"Just leave it to me!" Naruto winked.

Sakura smiled and left.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't even like Sakura. Something about her too perfect attitude just got on his nerves. And it didn't help that her hair was his least favorite color.

"ARGH! SASUKE, HELP ME!" Naruto shouted.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He genuinely cared; Naruto was his best friend and rival. And despite their auras always seeming to despise each other, they really valued each other.

"I think…I like Sakura. I can't seem to get my mind off of her! And it's driving me crazy!"

"…Why would you like a girl like that? She's barely been at our school for a week. She's too kind to everyone, seems to be perfect in sports and grades, and she's not bad looking. She's so…_fake_."

"That's exactly why I like her – she's nice and caring…she's funny and cute…"

"Well…I hate her. And after this project, I don't intend on talking to her again. Just finish the essay so you can go back to fantasizing." Sasuke didn't like that a new random girl was already the third ranked in the school AND now Naruto liked her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it."

"This essay is pretty good! We did a great job," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I worked really hard on it," Naruto blushed.

"As a celebration for the completion of the first part of our project, I brought lunch for us." Sakura unpacked her bentos for Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and herself. "I made it myself so I hope it's not too bad"

"This is delicious, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, the rice is the perfect texture. And I really like the eggs," said Hinata.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," was all that came from the quiet boy.

"Maybe I did put too much salt…" Sakura stammered.

Sasuke actually really liked it. Her cooking was wonderful. It was just another thing he hated about Sakura. How could she be so perfect? He angrily ate, not talking to the others. He noticed that Sakura ate her food entirely one at a time. First she ate all of her rice…then all of the eggs…then all of the sausages…she was organized even when she ate. Naruto was talking about some movie to them.

"We should all see it!" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, I've wanted to see it for a while now," Hinata admitted.

"Are you all free on Sunday?" asked Sakura. "I can't make it on Saturday."

"Yup," Naruto replied.

"I think I can make it" Hinata answered.

"How about you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Tch. I don't want to see a movie with _you_," Sasuke scoffed. He couldn't hide his detest for the pink haired girl now.

"Oh…"

"Sasuke, can I have a word with you?" Naruto demanded.

They moved outside of the classroom.

"First of all, don't speak to Sakura like that. Second, you_ are going_. Think of it as a double date; me with Sakura and you with Hinata. I know you don't think of her that way, but you two get along fairly easy," Naruto was practically on his knees, begging.

"…fine, I'll go," Sasuke gave in.

"They're late."

"_Shut up_," Naruto said. "It's not even been five minutes past the time we decided on."

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late. Umm, Hinata can't come…she has a family gathering thing she had to go to last minute," explained Sakura.

"It's alright! Let's go into the movie theatre – I already have the tickets!"

"Thanks so much, Naruto!"

Sasuke noted that Sakura walked very meticulously – one foot in front of the other…like a wannabe model. But very feminine and it was actually pretty close a model's walk.

When they got into the theatre, the trailers were just starting to show.

Sasuke somehow got separated from Naruto and Sakura ended up sitting next to them. He noticed that Sakura gasped every time that a movie she wanted to see came on…and whenever there was a kissing scene. She laughed at the lamest, littlest jokes that the writer came up with. Her laugh was relatively high and chimed like bells. Sasuke realized that he was focusing all of his attention and not on the movie at all. He watched the rest of the movie and was surprised to find that he liked it.

After the movie, they got drinks at the café across the street where Naruto continued to joke and make Sakura laugh. Her laugh was starting to annoy Sasuke. Getting sick of Naruto and Sakura flirting, Sasuke mumbled something about working on their project and left.

At home, he sent text after text to Naruto asking him if his "date" was over and what happened and what he was doing now. After hours of no replies, Sasuke wondered why he was even bothered by the stupid thing. All of a sudden, his phone rang. It was Naruto's text at last.

"_Sorry 4 the late reply_

_Just finished walking Sakura home ^^ TEEHEE_

_It was so fun :D_

_She's into a lot of the things I'm into like anime and manga lol._

_& wow, 9 texts, really? haha. U must love me ;)"_

"Psh, as if," though Sasuke. He felt dumb for worrying about the whole thing, turned off the light and waited for sleep to come…but it did not.


	3. Chapter 3

"We really have to work on our project, guys," reminded Naruto.

"OH! I totally forgot about that," Sakura remembered.

"Can we go to your place tomorrow to work on it, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I guess…" Sasuke relented.

"That totally did not go the way I wanted…" Naruto sighed.

Just moments before, they had all met up at Sasuke's house. Naruto challenged Sakura and Sasuke to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with the losers having to get the materials. Unfortunately, Naruto had won so Sasuke and Sakura had no choice but to get the supplies while Naruto dejectedly had to stay back and make a blueprint.

Even though Konoha was a very busy and quite a loud town, all Sasuke and Sakura could hear was awkward silence between them.

Sasuke knew that the pink haired girl standing next to him was well aware that he disliked her. She had taken to avoiding him at all costs for the past two weeks and barely looked at him.

At the store, they bought glue, tape, construction paper, string, and anything they could think would be useful for making a pyramid. They ended up with four very big bags and started home again. Sasuke noticed Sakura was struggling with hers so he swiftly plucked one and carried three. He looked away, not showing her his face.

"I…don't hate you," stammered Sasuke. Why was _he_ blushing? Why did he feel so proud doing this little thing?

"Thank you very much, Sasuke," smiled Sakura. She blushed.

Naruto had finished the blueprints already and was tapping his foot impatiently for Sasuke and Sakura to come back. Finally, he heard the door open and rushed to greet them.

He saw Sasuke and Sakura smiling together, laughing at something. Jealousy burned within him and his heart could not contain it any longer.

"Sakura! I really like you! Please go out with me!"

Anger flared within Sasuke. He dropped the bags of supplies and his hands clenched into fists. Why was he getting so worked up for?

"Uh, I…" Sakura started.


End file.
